


all for you

by ragingchaos



Series: smut [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Josh, a bit of, this is just porn honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: "Shh, I've got you, angel," Josh soothed him.





	all for you

The air was cold, but somehow Tyler felt _hot_ as he laid on the bed, stripped down to his white panties and watching his boyfriend take his clothes off. He gaped at Josh, still amazed by his looks no matter how many times he'd seen him. Tyler's eyes wandered down to the bulge in Josh's pants and he whimpered.

" _Josh_ ," Tyler whined, rutting his hips down into the bed needily. The fabric of his panties rubbed against his hole harshly and he gasped, causing Josh's eyes to grow even darker.

Once he was only in his underwear as well, Josh instantly climbed onto the bed and placed himself between Tyler's spreaded legs. He put his hands on each side of his boy's head and leaned down to capture Tyler's red lips in his, kissing him until he ran out of breath before moving to his jaw.

Tyler sighed in content, before moaning when Josh started kissing down his neck and sucking there, nipping on it lightly and leaving his marks. The younger boy bucked his hips up in instinct and his clothed hard cock made contact with Josh's, causing himself to whine.

"Shh, I've got you, angel," Josh soothed him, biting back his own moan at the needed friction. He moved down to his chest, leaving a mark over Tyler's heart before he reached one of his nipples.

"O-oh!" came a startled yelp from the younger boy when he felt his boyfriend kiss his nipple gently, before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly.

"Josh," Tyler whined, pushing his chest towards his mouth. The red haired boy hummed at the sound, sending vibrations to Tyler's body and causing him to gasp.

Releasing the now red nipple from between his teeth, he lifted his head and stared down at Tyler, smiling softly at the mess he was already becoming. "What do you need, baby?"

"You, please, _need you_ ," he whimpered, eyes silently pleading Josh to do something, anything.

"I'm here," Josh leaned down, kissing the flushed boy below him because he just couldn't resist. One of his hands moved down to rub Tyler's side tenderly as the younger boy melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting out a small content sigh.

When Josh pulled away, Tyler's eyes opened and he quickly leaned his head up to chase his lips. At that, the red haired boy just chuckled softly and kissed him before trailing his lips down Tyler's trembling body once again, gripping his plump thighs.

"Gonna make you feel so good, darling," Josh spoke against his stomach, leaving a kiss there before moving his head lower and onto the waistband of Tyler's panties. He took it between his teeth and leaned his head back slightly, making eye contact with the flustered boy before releasing it and letting it snap against his skin.

Tyler whined loudly, his eyes screwed shut. Josh smiled at his reaction, kissing the bulge over the other's panties lightly. The boy instantly bucked his hips up, another whine leaving his swollen lips at the barely there friction.

"Please, please, plea– _Oh_!" the younger boy broke into a gasp as Josh licked up his shaft and sucked the head of his cock through the soft fabric, making his panties even more wet. "Josh!"

"What do you want, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning back and looking down at his boyfriend. His heaving chest was flushed red and so were his cheeks, face scrunched up prettily with his back arched as his fingers gripped the sheets tightly. It was a sight Josh could never get enough of. So sinful, yet so, so heavenly. And it was all _his_.

"You, your mouth, your fingers, _anything, please_ ," Tyler begged, nearly in tears already from all the teasing. And with that, Josh was gone.

"Anything for you, baby boy," Josh hummed, stroking the younger's cock through the panties once before finally tugging it off. Tyler whimpered when the cold air met his flushed cock, the tip dark pink and leaking precome down his shaft as it stood against his stomach.

"So hard for me, baby," Josh smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on the inside of his boyfriend's thigh, before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Tyler's cock twitched needily at the action, another drop of precome escaping his slit.

"Only for you," he whined. "I'm all yours."

Josh moaned at the words, moving his head up next to where Tyler's cock was laying and nipping at the skin there. "All mine, baby. Gonna keep you forever," he said before finally taking the head of his boy's weeping cock into his mouth.

Tyler gasped and Josh's own cock twitched at the sound against his boxers, hips bucking forward into the air to get any type of friction. His hands itched to move down and get himself off to the sound the other boy was making, but this was about Tyler, so instead he gripped his boyfriend's hips tightly, most likely leaving marks there.

He started moving his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside of Tyler's cock, before moving back up and sucking at the head. The other boy whimpered, leaning his head into the pillow and arching his back, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him tightly.

"J– _Josh, nngh_ ," he whined, couldn't help but bucking his hips up to get more of Josh's mouth on him. Instead, Josh used the hands on his hips to hold him still, coming up and releasing the boy's cock from his mouth, causing Tyler's eyes to open in panic.

"No, _no, please Josh_ , n-need you," Tyler begged, and Josh instantly let go of one of his hips to stroke Tyler's length slowly, all slick from his mouth and the precome.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Josh soothed him, "just stay still for me, okay, darling?" Tyler nodded quickly, willing to do anything to get his boyfriend's mouth back on him.

"Good boy," Josh praised, swiping his thumb across the head. Tyler gasped in response, head leaning back once again.

"Always so sensitive," Josh cooed, letting go of his boy's cock and leaning back down to lick at the precome bubbling at the slit. Tyler cried out at the feeling of Josh's hot, wet tongue there, trying his best to not buck up again.

Josh kissed up the length of his cock before taking Tyler into his mouth again, going down to the base of his cock and sucking hard, causing the other boy to sob. He bobbed his head a few more times, tonguing at the underside of Tyler's cockhead and sucking every time he moved up.

Knowing the signs of Tyler getting close, Josh abruptly removed his mouth completely, leaving him to cry out and buck his hips up into the air needily.

"Josh, _Josh, plea_ –"

"Shh, not yet, baby. I've still got plans for you," Josh cut him off, leaning up to kiss the boy once before sitting back. "Turn over." Panting, Tyler obeyed his order and laid on his stomach before gasping when Josh moved his hips up so his ass was up and spreaded his legs.

"Beautiful," Josh groaned, taking in the sight before him. Tyler whimpered, cock twitching against his stomach.

"Fuck, baby," Josh breathed out, rubbing his boy's exposed hole with his thumb dryly, his own cock jumping in his boxers as Tyler whined and clenched around nothing needily.

"You like when I rub your hole dry like this, baby?" he asked, moving his finger against Tyler's hole harsher, causing him to sob and bury his head into the pillow, leaning back into his boyfriend's hand.

" _Please please please–_ "And with that, Josh moved his hand and gripped the boy's hips, before surging forward and licking up the red hole.

"Oh, _oh!_  Josh, I– _nngh_ ," Tyler cried out, pushing back into Josh's hot tongue, "please!"

The red haired boy hummed and Tyler could feel the vibration, cock spurting out more precome into the crumpled sheets below him. Josh then inserted a finger alongside his tongue and Tyler was gone, sobbing into the pillow and blabbering nonsense, completely lost in pleasure and _joshjoshjosh_.

Once he had added another finger, Josh removed his mouth from the abused hole and started kissing all around Tyler's backside. He plunged his fingers as deeply as he could and curled them up, rubbing Tyler's prostate straight on. The younger boy cried out loudly, more precome spilling from the slit of his cock as he leaned his ass back, thighs shaking.

"Ngh, Josh, _Josh_ , please, _wanna come, please, I–_ "

And just like that, Josh pulled his fingers out, leaving Tyler to cry helplessly into the pillow. "Not yet, baby. Want you to cum from my cock," he said, flipping the boy onto his back again.

Josh bit his lip at the sight of his wrecked boyfriend, finally moving his hand down to palm his neglected cock. He groaned at the feeling, letting himself enjoy this for another moment before taking off his boxers. His cock slapped against his abdoment, hard and leaking, the head nearly purple.

Tyler gasped and sat up, reaching towards Josh, wanting to get his hand, _mouth_ , on his boyfriend but Josh shook his head.

"No, no, baby, this isn't about me. Just lay there and let me take care of you, okay?"

"No, _no_ , I wanna– let me–," Tyler got out pathetically, could barely remember any word. He saw the lube on the nightstand and took it, putting some on his hand and gripping Josh's swollen cock.

The older boy moaned out, hips bucking into Tyler's hand, feeling much more sensitive after having his cock avoided for so long. Tyler's mouth dropped open, looking at Josh's face before moving his gaze back down and pumping his hand to spread the lube, watching the dark head appear and disappear in his fist. He'd always loved Josh's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Josh groaned as Tyler squeezed around the head and swiped his thumb across the slit, "that's enough, baby. Time for me to take care of you," he willed himself enough to take his boy's hand off him and pushed him down onto his back gently.

Leaning over the younger boy and putting one hand beside his head, Josh used his other hand to move one of Tyler's legs up to wrap around his waist. He then rubbed his side soothingly before taking his cock into his hand and lined himself up with Tyler's hole.

Biting his lip, Josh pushed in slowly and watched as Tyler's mouth dropped open again, eyes screwing shut.

"So beautiful, baby," he grunted, bottoming out and Tyler moaned, clenching around his cock. " _Fuck_ , so beautiful, and all mine," Josh growled as he moved back, leaving only his cockhead in the younger boy, before slamming back in right into his prostate.

Tyler screamed, arching his back and leaning his head into the pillow, hands gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. " _Josh!_ "

" _God_ , so tight, Ty. Always feel so good around me," the red haired boy groaned, starting to thrust slowly before leaning back and pushing Tyler's knees up toward his chest, letting them rest on his shoulders and slamming his cock back into Tyler's pink hole.

The new position allowed Josh to slide his cock deeper, ramming hard into Tyler's prostate with every thrust as he set up a pace that he knew would tear his boyfriend apart.

And it did. The younger boy was now reduced into a crying mess.

"Josh, _Josh, please, Josh, nngh, Joshjoshjosh–_ " he cried out, face flushed red with tears falling down as his boyfriend moved his hips back and forth, slamming his cock hard into his prostate and sending pleasure all over his body.

"Baby, baby, _Ty_ ," Josh groaned, "so beautiful, angel. Love you so much, never gonna let go of you."

" _Unh_ , l-love you too, so much– _Josh_!" he screamed out as the older boy took his cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrust. "Nngh, s-so close, please, oh–"

"Fuck, come, baby, come for me," Josh moaned, stroking his boy's cock and moving his hips faster, chasing his own release. He could _feel_ Tyler coming, could feel the younger boy clenching around his cock tightly and his thighs shaking as he spurted out ribbons of come onto his stomach and Josh's hand, crying out and arching his back completely.

The older boy gasped at the clamping around his cock, thrusting once, twice more before his hips stuttered and he finally came hard into his lover's hole. He groaned and leaned down to take Tyler's lip between his, biting down as his cock released more come into the boy.

Once he was done, Josh leaned back and slipped out of Tyler, causing him to whimper. He put the younger boy's legs down from his shoulders and put his forearms beside Tyler's head, leaning down once again to kiss him softly, feeling the boy's frail arms wrap around him to pull him down closer, _closer_ until there was no more space between them.

"Love you," Tyler muttered weakly into Josh's mouth, causing the older boy to smile into the kiss.

"Love you too, baby boy. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord
> 
> i've never made smut and i wrote this in one sitting and i didn't check anything and english isn't my first language so if there's any mistake or if anything sounds weird please inform me
> 
> also, feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
